


Here for you

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, bringing stuff from my tumblr in case it gets deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: RFA + V and Saeran feel down, how will you handle it?





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a reverse case scenario, but, how would the MC deal with the RFA members + V and Saeran whenever they feel down? (if fluff is included then you'd make this anon so happy ^^) Thank You!!1~

##  _**Yoosung** _

  * He’d failed a test.
  * He hadn’t failed in  _a while_  and felt like a failure.
  * He was so afraid he would disappoint you.
  * But you always told him to do it for his sake, not yours.
  * 45/100 in Physiology.
  * To be fair, the teacher just wasn’t good at explaining in a way he would understand and the class was downright tedious as hell.
  * But still, he could’ve put in more effort.
  * He knew he wouldn’t fail the subject, but getting this kind of grade during finals just sucked.
  * You noticed he was running his fingers through his hair more than usual.
  * He kept staring at something on his desk until he finally removed his glasses and threw them on the table.
  * So obvious.
  * You stood from the couch and walked towards his desk, slowly snaking your arms around him.
  * He tensed up and immediately snatched the paper from the desk and placed it between his legs.
  * You frowned and turned the chair around, forcing him to face you.
  * “Okay. You’re scaring me, Yoosung… What’s wrong?”
  * He sighed and hesitantly took out the paper, handing it to you.
  * “What is…” You trailed off as you saw his test. So that was it.
  * “Are you… disappointed?” He asked, looking almost desperately at you. It hurt. You didn’t like seeing him like this. Beating himself up.
  * You took a deep breath and carefully sat on his lap. “Listen here, Kim Yoosung.”
  * He rested his hands on your waist, looking down into those eyes that made him feel such deep love.
  * “A number doesn’t define you. And it’s just one bad grade… It’s not that it’s a good thing to fail… But your failures help you grow and learn. Just try to learn from this as much as you can. But know that no matter what I’ll be here for you babe. So please, for the last time… Stop. Thinking. Your. Grades. Will. Influence. My. Love. For. You.”
  * You said the last part between kisses and finally brought his lips down to meet your own.
  * “Thank you… MC. I… feel… calm. Thank you. Now… I’ll try harder not just for you but for me… and for our future together…”
  * He was much more mature now…
  * “Now, how about I make you a smoothie, baby?” You suggested, placing several kisses on his cheeks.
  * “That would be wonderful.”



##  _**Zen** _

  * He lost a role.
  * The producers chose someone else instead of him and this hadn’t happened in a while.
  * And he felt… frustrated… sad.
  * As his manager, you obviously knew he’d been rejected and felt awful yourself. You felt like you failed him, but soon realized it just wasn’t meant to be.
  * But he didn’t. He started riding his motorcycle and smoking daily again.
  * It hurt.
  * Every time you tried asking him what was wrong, every time he pulled The Smile™ and told you “everything is okay, princess, don’t worry”.
  * You weren’t stupid.
  * It was until you were almost done preparing dinner that he decided to go on a ride.
  * “Zen. Dinner’s almost ready, please don’t go…”
  * Your voice sounded mildly desperate.
  * You didn’t forbid him from riding his motorcycle or smoking, but you always expressed your discontent about it. You always told him that you were afraid something was going to happen to him and eventually, a month or so after you started dating, he stopped.
  * (Well, at least tried to. He rode his motorcycle once a week and smoke one cigarette a month, tops 5.)
  * “Oh, babe, I was just going to the store for some cigare—”
  * You had /enough/. You weren’t just going to stand still and watch him self-destruct.
  * As his manager and more importantly as his fiancée, you had to stop him.
  * You set down your cooking utensils and started walking towards him in silence, with a gaze that screamed ‘if you move, you’re dead’.
  * He knew you meant business when you gave him The Walk™ + The Look™.
  * “…Babe? What's—”
  * Again, he was interrupted by you grabbing the collar of his sweater and pulling him down towards you.
  * You had to stand on top of the couch (which was conveniently right next to you) in order to give him a strong and warm embrace.
  * “Please stop, Zenny… I… I know it hurts. The role. I felt so guilty… But then I realized it wasn’t my fault… and it isn’t yours either! It just wasn’t meant to be! And maybe this is a mediocre way of thinking, but just know that it hurts me when you put your life in danger by riding your motorcycle or by smoking your cigarettes… It hurts. Because I  _know_  you’re doing it because you’re hurting. Instead of talking to me… I can actually help you… I want to.. I’m here for you, Zen. That’s why I’m here… That’s… More than your manager… as your… as your fiancé. Please also lean on me. When things are tough for you, I’ll be here and I hope you know that. I don’t know if you still want to go for your cigarettes… Go if you want to… I’m not your owner and I’m not going to control you. But just know that you’re actually hurting me too… and I know it’s selfish of me to say it, to even think this way when you’re actually the one who’s hurting but… whatever just… I love you, Zen. Please just lean on me, because I know I can provide you the strength you need whenever you feel alone so please…”
  * You were out of breath and words and you were holding the man you loved in your arms as tight as your arms could.
  * He started shaking, then let out a soft and choked sob… and you felt your heart stop.
  * Zen was crying.
  * He was crying in your arms and you felt your heart break. Was he really keeping all of this to himself?
  * “It’s so frustrating, MC.” He said between sobs as he clung onto you, his arms pressing you, if it was even possible, closer to him.
  * “I know…” You just stroked his hair, and rubbed his back and eventually he pulled back and you got off the couch.
  * “Also, I noticed that you were kinda out of it during rehearsals… So, don’t you even  _dare_  doubt your talents. Zen, I’m always cheering for you.”
  * You gave him double thumbs up and a bright smile.
  * zen.exe stopped working.
  * He blushed so hard and just carried you and pressed your back against the wall.
  * This man started kissing you like his life /depended/ on it.
  * You obviously kissed him back with just as much intensity.
  * “Where would I be without you?”
  * “Probably surrounded by loads of hotties… or at rehearsal, or bickering with Jumin.”
  * He snorted and was just surprised at how easily you managed to lift his mood.



##  _**Jaehee** _

  * There had been an awful client at the cake shop that day.
  * “You call this a cake? This tastes like garbage.”
  * That pretty much made her entire day come plummeting down.
  * That day you stayed home trying to sort some business you had with your college bills.
  * When you heard the door slam your head shot up from the desk and noticed your wife walking in with a bag full of what sounded like glass bottles.
  * Was that… beer? She rarely drank. And it was at that moment that you knew something had happened.
  * You stood from your desk and immediately went to hug her but stopped when you felt her tense up.
  * “Not now, MC. Please…”
  * What…? She never refused a hug before.
  * Just  _what_  happened?
  * You decided that it was best to let her cool off for a moment.
  * The moment you heard the water from your shower running you bolted and started making one of her favorite dishes for dinner.
  * Since she was tired and down, she would probably want to take a long shower. That gave you about an hours tops.
  * Once dinner was ready you placed both plates on the table in front of the couch (that’s where you two usually ate) and poured the both of you a generous amount of wine.
  * For good measure you placed her favorite Zen DVD on the player.
  * You heard you girlfriend’s footsteps approaching and the moment she walked in you hesitantly made your way towards her.
  * “Can I hug you now..?” Your voice trailed off, afraid she would reject you.
  * By now she would’ve already noticed all the preparations you made.
  * She couldn’t help but smile slightly before quietly wrapping her arms around your waist, pulling you close, and hiding her face in your hair.
  * “Thank you…”
  * You nodded once before pulling back from the hug slightly and pressing a kiss against her forehead.
  * “What’s up, angel?” Your voiced dripped concern. You hated seeing her down, it tore at your heart.
  * When she told you everything that went on back at the cake shop you saw red.
  * “How could you let someone tell you those awful things!? Your cakes are absolutely delicious and he’s a dumbass. You are absolutely talented at what you do, baby. And honestly that guys just fucking stupid for thinking that he can just walk in a make my girlfriend cry! Oh no he won’t get away with this! Jaehee, show me the CCTV foota—”
  * You were interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against your jaw and you felt your breath hitch.
  * “That man doesn’t deserve our effort.” She placed another kiss on the shell of your ear and for the love of God, you almost die.
  * “I.. I-I… yeah…”
  * “Now that we’re talking about efforts, I see that you made a big one for me…” She towards the food.
  * “Oh that’s nothing… I thought it would cheer you up.” You mumbled shyly.
  * “You already did.”
  * Bless this angel.



##  **_Jumin_ **

  * I got this idea from a fanart. I can’t find it (smh) but I’ll link it when I do.
  * His father was dating YET ANOTHER money seeking woman. He thought he would’ve learned something with the whole Glam Choi thing, but apparently not.
  * “You’re a robot aren’t you.” “Your jokes aren’t even funny.” “Han Jumin has feelings!?!???!”
  * “Mr. Han, would you confirm the rumors about your sexuality? Are you really gay?”
  * Even if he didn’t want to admit it, if he just “brushed it off”, all those things did hurt him. He was human after all.
  * You always hated how everyone sometimes treated Jumin in the chatroom and how shameless the media could be.
  * You hated how his father would make him feel.
  * You just couldn’t bear seeing the man you love being hurt.
  * What brought this up?
  * Well, your husband was now about to open his second bottle of wine. (We know this man has high tolerance)
  * You frowned when you noticed the slightest of trembles on his hand when he brought the glass to his lips.
  * He wasn’t talking to you.
  * When he got home he just kissed you on the forehead and started acknowledging Elizabeth the 3rd more the usual.
  * He was also super quiet during dinner and failed to eat most of his food.
  * He said he wasn’t hungry.
  * You knew that you couldn’t force someone to talk if they didn’t want to. But you’re supposed to be his spouse, a pillar for him to lean on.
  * So you gathered all your courage and strutted all the way up to him.
  * Without any warning you removed the glass of wine from his hands and grabbed the bottle.
  * You made your way towards the kitchen and left both the glass and the bottle resting on the counter.
  * You noticed a slight look of annoyance that flashed across his face, but you decided you were going to let it pass, giving his current mood.
  * You walked back to where he was sitting.
  * He was now staring at the city beneath him, the frown still on his face.
  * “I was drinking that, MC. That was really rude of you. I thought that you respec-”
  * “What’s rude is that you can’t even notice how much your spouse wants to be there to support you and you just won’t let them.”
  * He turned to look at you, confusion written all over his gorgeous face.
  * “What are you talking about, MC?”
  * You let out a shaky sigh, carefully sitting on his lap.
  * (You were straddling him but like sitting up on the sofa).
  * “What happened today that made you want to drink all your feelings instead of talking to me? Instead of letting me support you?”
  * You managed to leave him speechless.
  * How were you able to see right through his almost perfect façade?
  * You just knew him too well.
  * You were his… light.
  * “Father decided to date another gold digger. I’m tired of being asked if I’m gay! What’s it to them!? It’s none of their business! And I’m so sick of being called a robot. I am human, I feel. I suck at expressing how I feel, but that doesn’t mean words aren’t able to hurt me. Of course they are. I… I… I’m tired. I feel drained and I didn’t want to burden you.”
  * You were… impressed? Shocked?
  * He spilled his feelings so directly to you.
  * Maybe he was slightly tipsy from the bottle of wine he just downed. But you were glad he told you, because keeping those things to himself would just end up hurting him. You couldn’t have that. The only thought made your heart ache.
  * You listened intently as he told you all his problems and when he finished you noticed his eyes were glassy.
  * Did he..? Was he going to cry?
  * You almost immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and gently pulled him down towards your face.
  * Your forehead rested against his. His breath was tickling your face.
  * “Thank you. For trusting me. I… Jumin, I know this won’t help much but your father won’t change unless he wants to. But you just have to be there to support him, to help him if he ever needs help. You’re his family and a great, loving, and devoted son. He’s lucky to have you. But, let’s hope he realizes his mistakes soon. As for the rumors. Babe, don’t let them affect you. It’s their job, even if it’s despicable, they’re forced to say those things and the writers of the stories are forced to write them because that’s business. But, if you ever hear them directly and they bother you, make sure to call me and tell me so. I’ll be here to listen. To make you happy. To even make you laugh that cute laugh of yours. And as for the messenger. Oh, boi. Just let them talk to you like that again. I’ll give them a piece of my mind! I never said much because I thought they didn’t bother you as much. For that I feel guilty. But the next time they even  _dare_  to talk to you like that I won’t let them forget that you shouldn’t piss me off. But, babe, you’re a person capable of feeling beautiful things. Capable of loving, caring, being passionate about what you love, you’re reliable, you’re good, kind, you’re cranky sometimes, and sort of… a savage? You are a cunning and ambitious man and you ARE FUNNY. I can’t stress that enough. You make me laugh so much that I keep wondering if they speak the same language as us or something. Han Jumin, you are one of the most beautiful and humane souls I’ve ever met and… I feel lucky. And it hurts me to see you like this. So please, next time know that I’m here. For better or for worse, right? Your spouse will  _always_  be here for you, watching your back. Your burdens are mine and mine are yours. We’re a team. We get through tough times together… I love you. A lot. I’m in love with you…”
  * At some point you stopped looking into his eyes and your gaze rested on his tie. By the end of your speech, you felt your face heat up.
  * What if he thought you were too much? That you were just exaggerating.
  * But then you felt a couple of hands cup your cheeks and the next thing you know is that his lips are pressed against yours.
  * He started running one hand down your back while the other one tangled in your hair, bringing you closer to him.
  * The kiss deepened and you two broke the kiss until air was needed.
  * He was only able to say this.
  * “Thank you, MC. I… I am so completely in love with you. I love you. I…”
  * At this points you hugged him, tightly, and started running your hands along his hair. You two stayed like that until his head started feeling progressively heavier.
  * You two decided to go to the bedroom before you fell asleep on the chair and “woke up with severe neck pain”.
  * Cuddles and loving the rest of the night.
  * It was truly an amazing thing how you managed to see right through him like it was nothing.
  * He loved you so much.
  * Like so much.
  * He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.



##  **_Saeyoung_ **

  * You had been back from work for about an hour or so. You thought it would be a good idea to order your husband’s favorite takeout food.
  * At the moment only two persons were in the living room. And that was you and Saeran.
  * He’d been going therapy for the past months but it still wasn’t recommendable for him to be alone for long periods of time. But that wasn’t really a big problem for you since you sincerely enjoyed his company.
  * You were playing video games on one end of the couch while he was reading something that looked like manhwa.
  * It was when you heard the front door slam shut (it usually did that if you didn’t close it by yourself) that both you and your brother-in-law turned around to find a somber looking Saeyoung walking into the living room.
  * You paused your game and smiled widely at him. Today was your day off at the toy shop so you decided to spend your remaining free time at home.
  * Yes, the toy shop was your part time job. You enjoyed helping your husband.
  * But he didn’t even look at you. His gaze focused on Saeran and for the briefest of moments, hurt and regret flashed across. You knew instantly because those were the very same expressions he wore at Rika’s apartment for several days.
  * He gave both of us a quiet greeting before making his way into your bedroom.
  * The reason for his current mood was as clear as day. But you just didn’t know what triggered him. And you wouldn’t let him isolate himself.
  * Saeran hadn’t even noticed his expression since he went back to reading his manhwa.
  * “I’ll be right back, Saeran…” You offered him a shy smile, you still felt kind of awkward around him, afraid he would dislike you.
  * You were now at the door and slowly turned the knob, preparing yourself for what was about to come.
  * “Saeyoung…?” Stepping quietly into the bedroom, your eyes scanned the room and found your husband sitting on the bed hugging his knees close to his chest.
  * You could hear the faintest sniffling.
  * He was hiding his face but you knew he was crying and that just made you feel your heart drop.
  * Without any warning you climbed onto bed and started rubbing his back while your fingers slowly caressed his red locks.
  * You leaned in slowly and pressed your lips on the nape of his neck, closing your eyes, trying hard not to cry yourself.
  * It broke you seeing him like this.
  * “What’s wrong, baby? What happened?”
  * He started shaking his head and that was when his body started trembling.
  * “I don’t deserve happiness. I… I’m a monster, I’m trash. Nothing more, nothing less. I… don’t deserve all these blessings. I don’t deserve his forgiveness… I don’t. I don’t deserve you I…”
  * That was it. He wasn’t doing this. Not again.
  * You tilted his head up and forced him to look into your now teary eyes.
  * “No. Don’t say those things. You and I know it’s not true. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You and your brother do.”
  * You hesitantly brushed your lips against his while your hands lowered his legs for them to rest flat on the mattress.
  * You carefully wrapped your arms around his waist and started brushing your nose against his cheek. His tears just didn’t seem to stop.
  * It wad quiet for a couple of minutes until he pulled back and took a hold of your hand, bringing it up to rest it against his cheek.
  * “I… At the toy shop… I saw a pair of twins… They both looked so happy and started messing around and… I was just reminded of everything. If only I had been enough, if only I would’ve taken the right decision… then this wouldn’t have happened! I put him in a world of pain and I..”
  * He trailed off and made a face that made you believe that even /talking/ about this physically hurt him.
  * “Saeyoung… My angel…” He looked up at you, more tears threatening to spill.
  * “You… You were a kid… You both were. Those kind of decisions… even for a kid… they are beyond excruciating, I can’t even begin to imagine how much. You two had each other. But that was a situation that was completely out of your hands. You… You tried seeking him and it’s not your fault but someone else’s and we both know who that is. So please, stop. Stop… You are all I ever dreamed of. You make me feel such happiness, I can’t wait to start a family with you. And your brother… just know he loves you too, with his entire heart. Even though he isn’t ready to admit it to himself or to anyone else… You were once his pillar and you two have a strong connection that was toyed with by twisted, evil people. And… you need to know that you can’t live with this guilt. You need to let it go, I know it sounds selfish, but it’s the only way you’ll be happy… I… I really want you to be happy. Whenever I see your smile, my entire world lights up and… I hate seeing you say those things about yourself. So please engrave this in your brain. Neither you nor Saeran deserved what you went through, it wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t his, and you both deserve to be happy and deserve all the love this world can offer. So please… try to be happy, try to forgive yourself. Because Saeran already did, even if he won’t admit it. So please, just don’t isolate yourself and come to me when you need strength. Come to me when you need love and I will  _always_  give you endless amounts of it. And Saeran… don’t worry about him because I love him as my own brother. You two… You’re my family and I want my family to be happy.”
  * Now you were the one crying. You’d never expressed all these feelings before in front of him. But it was now or never and he  _needed_  to know.
  * You brought your hand up to your face to brush away all tears and wiped it on your shirt.
  * When you felt two strong arms envelop your form you felt yourself relax.
  * Saeyoung slowly lied down on the bed bringing you on top of him.
  * He was speechless. Did you really think all that? He was too overwhelmed. He was never loved this intensely before and he had never love someone with such passion and fierceness before.
  * “MC… You… Thank you. Thank you for staying. Thank you for loving me and my brother. Thank you for existing.”
  * He started kissing you sweetly, carefully, lovingly.
  * Your legs tangled together and your hands were tangled in each other’s hair.
  * It was until you heard Saeran yell something from the living room that you broke apart.
  * “Oi!! MC!! And the idiot!! Dinner’s here!!”
  * You both chuckled at the difference in tone when referring to you two.
  * “He loves you, Saeyoung.”
  * “I… I know…”



##  **_V_ **

**a/n: This is an AU in which V survives.**

  * Two years and a half went by pretty fast after the whole Mint Eye ordeal and in those two years and a half you managed to make a connection with V that you would’ve never thought possible before.
  * You helped him heal and eventually things happened and a beautiful friendship bloomed into an even more beautiful relationship.
  * Today you were moving into a new apartment and you were packing all your stuff in boxes.
  * This was a pretty big step for the both of you, but nonetheless, you both felt elated. He wanted nothing more than making new memories in a new place with a person who made him feel safe and comfortable and happy. A person who wouldn’t hurt him in his attempt of loving them.
  * You were rummaging through your boyfriend’s closet when you found a dusty box by the very corner.
  * Letting out a satisfied grunt when you were able to grab a hold of it.
  * The first thing you noticed was the ridiculous amount of dust.
  * ‘This hasn’t been opened in a while…’, you thought.
  * Of course you would never pry on his things, so the first thing you did was call out for him.
  * “Jihyun! Love! Come check this out!”
  * You could hear the sound of rushing footsteps and offered him a bright smile when he walked into the room.
  * His smile fell completely when he noticed the item you were holding in your arms.
  * That didn’t go unnoticed by you.
  * “Where did you find that, MC?”
  * Even his tone of voice was somber and you could hear the strain in his voice.
  * “It uh.. was in the closet. What’s wrong V?” You reached up to cup his cheek, your thumb rubbing it lovingly.
  * He took a deep breath as he made an effort to gather his thoughts.
  * Hesitantly, the teal haired man grabbed the box and beckoned you towards the small table in the middle of the living room. 
  * Once you knelt down right by his side he started dusting the box and you could even notice the care he did it with.
  * Anxiety was starting to eat at you and when your gaze landed on the contents of the box, you felt your heart stop.
  * It was full of photos of a certain blonde with green eyes that had made everyone’s lives hell.
  * Why did he keep the box? What? Did that mean he was still..? No he couldn’t be. He loved  _you_. He told you so. Plus, it was covered in dust.
  * Guilt started eating at you for doubting your boyfriend’s feelings.
  * You didn’t even notice that your breathing started getting audibly heavier nor the shaking of your hands.
  * It was until you felt the cool hands of your boyfriend cup your cheeks that you snapped out of your trance.
  * You met his eyes and you were surprised to find tears in them.
  * “That box… I forgot I even had it… I…”, he took yet another deep breath before continuing, “This just reminds me of how much… how much I hurt everyone. I… The things I did to cover for Rika… I separated two brothers who loved each other very much, and I lied to everyone in the R.F.A. I lied to my family. I lied to my best friends. Even now, I’m hurting you. I… Am I an awful person?”
  * His voice was a mere whisper and his tears managed to roll down his pale cheeks.
  * You felt awful. How could you doubt him? But he needed you, you needed him. You two were a team.
  * Slowly, you started shaking your head from side to side, progressively becoming faster. Your hands covered his own and you slowly removed them from your cheeks.
  * For a moment a look of horror mixed with panic crossed his face, but when you intertwined your fingers with his, you could feel him relax.
  * You leaned your face closer to his, your lips hovering over his.
  * “Jihyun… No. Please don’t think that way. You… You have to be one, if not the  _kindest_  person I’ve ever met. You are so selfless and… the decisions you made when you were with Rika, wrong as they may have been, you… you were being manipulated… Everyone was. And she was pulling the strings.”
  * You pressed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips before wrapping your arms tightly around his shaking form.
  * Your mouth came to hover right next to his right hear.
  * “You, my love, are a beautiful person with so many virtues and flaws. You… You should focus on the future… Focus on all the beautiful things that are currently surrounding you. You will never know just how beautiful you are to me and how special. How close I hold you to my heart. And… I know you feel guilty. But you were forgiven a long time ago.”
  * You pressed a firm and long kiss on his temple and you felt his arms tighten around you.
  * “I love you, Jihyun”, you mumbled against his skin, inhaling his endearing scent.
  * He stayed quiet until his trembling eventually stopped. You held him close to you all the while.
  * “Come…”
  * You guided him towards the couch.
  * You lied down and gently tugged at his arm.
  * His face was still one of pain, of guilt and it broke you.
  * Eventually his head came to rest on your chest as one of your hands rubbed his back and the other one stroked his cheek, wiping the ocasional tear away.
  * “Let’s start a new life together… Leaving behind all the pain but never completely forgetting it. Let’s learn from our mistakes and grow stronger together. Let’s be happy together.”
  * And with that, he smiled.
  * He reached up to hold your hand and gave it a firm squeeze.
  * “I love you too, MC.”
  * Those were the first words he spoke in while.
  * “Thank you for making me see the world in a much more beautiful perspective than before. Thank you for being by my side. For being my source of strength. Thank you for waking me up.”
  * Later that day, with you holding tightly onto him, reassuring him and he was able to throw away that box full of beautiful memories because he was sure that he was going to make more of those but this time they would be with someone that  _truly loved him and made him feel safe, made him completely feel at home_.



##  _**Saeran** _

**a/n: In this one we’ll stick to the canonic plot, with the exception that Seven and MC were just friends.**

  * Three years. That’s how long it’s been since you and Seven brought down Mint Eye.
  * And somewhere along those two years, you and Saeran grew close in way you would’ve never imagined.
  * It started as you two getting used to each other’s company, then you trying to calm him down during his breakdowns, then eventually you became friends, you trusted each other, and finally you gave yourselves to each other. Body and soul.
  * It was a nice relationship, beautiful. And though not the most normal one or stable one at times, you two never gave up on it.
  * Your relationship was one of the most precious things you two had.
  * In all that time you and Saeyoung helped his twin get better. You even persuaded him to undergo therapy.
  * But today was V’s death anniversary and the RFA decided to go visit his grave. After that everyone would go to Jumin’s apartment to spend the afternoon. (Somehow they all managed to persuade Jumin to put Elly in another room while Zen was around.)
  * You were the co-pilot in Seven’s car and Saeran was sitting in the backseat. Thus why you weren’t able to notice his constant fidgeting.
  * When you finally made it to the graveyard and found the other members, everyone gathered around and started either praying, placing flowers on V’s grave, or reminiscing.
  * You noticed your boyfriend’s hands started getting sweaty while you were holding hands.
  * At some point you went to leave flowers  on V’s grave and pray for a moment.
  * That’s when he told Saeyoung where he was going and quietly slipped away from the group, making his way back to the car.
  * Once you were done you turned and started to make your way back to your boyfriend, only to find him gone.
  * Anxiety and panic flooded every inch of your body as you started turning your head in every direction, but there was no trace of him.
  * “He went back to the car.”
  * Saeyoung whispered right next to you, effectively startling you.
  * “Thanks…” You managed to offer him a weak smile before excusing yourself.
  * You could see him leaning against the trunk, looking up at the sky, completely lost in thought.
  * “Hey, you…”
  * Almost immediately, he turned his head and relief washed over his face the moment he laid eyes on you.
  * “Hey, MC.” He proceeded to look back up at the sky, following the movements of the clouds.
  * You walked over to him and carefully reached for his hand, which you noticed, was gripping the edge of the car tightly.
  * A frown appeared on your face and it was obvious something was up.
  * Your free hand made its way into his hair, tangling your fingers in his now ginger locks.
  * “What’s wrong?” Your voice came out as a whisper, your eyes trying to find his.
  * Nothing.
  * “Please, Saeran… Let me help you… Talk to me.” You knew it sounded like you were begging and honestly, you were.
  * “I’m a murderer.” He murmured after a few moments.
  * Your breath caught in your throat and your stroking stopped briefly. That’s when he decided to look into your wide, stunned eyes.
  * “I’m a filthy murderer.” He said once again. “I killed V. I… I shot him! And now I’m here, visiting his grave as if I have any right to! I can’t actually believe the others even accepted me! I can’t even look at Jumin in the eyes! I can't—”
  * He was cut off by a soft choking sound and tears started running down his cheeks.
  * “How can someone as pure as you love me?” His voice sounded so… strained, so full of pain.
  * In that moment, you snaked your arms around him and tangled your fingers into his red locks yet again.
  * “No… Don’t say that, don’t talk like that. Please.” Your embrace tightened slightly.
  * “But it’s true! I shot him! I am nothing but a monster!” He hid his face in your hair.
  * “Saeran. You need to understand and remember that you were in an extremely unstable condition and your state of mind wasn’t clear. It all happened so fast and you  _know_ that it wasn’t your fault. Your mind was toyed with! You were toyed with by an  _actual crazy person_.” You pressed a kiss against his collarbone.
  * “I love you… You’re not a monster. You’re an angel. You’re my angel. You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me! So please,  _please_ , don’t talk like that. Yes. V’s death was a complete tragedy, it was a great loss for all of us. But even Jumin recognizes that it wasn’t your fault! That you were being manipulated. And I noticed the look in your eyes after you noticed the bullet got someone. The look in your eyes told me enough. It told me that you’d never done something like that before. And I saw the regret that flashed through them. I saw a scared child. And right now… You’ve come so far, babe. You’ve come so so far and I’m  _so proud of you_. Everyone’s so proud of you. We love you so much. I love you. I’ll never leave. And I never thought you were monster. You could never be a monster. Never willingly.” 
  * You nudged the tip of your nose against his, a soft puff of smoke leaving your mouth every time you exhaled.
  * His tears finally came to a stop and you wiped the ones on his cheeks away.
  * “I bet V was happy that you visited him today. And I bet that he would’ve forgiven you. He would’ve understood everything. And, I don’t ever want you to doubt my love for you and the reasons why I love you. Just believe that what I feel for you is true. So please, Saeran, believe me.”
  * Next thing you knew was that a pair of cold lips were moving against your own, the kiss progressively becoming deeper, until you heard a throat clearing from nearby.
  * You broke the kiss and noticed that Jumin and Seven were standing about 10 feet away from the car.
  * “Oh. Saeyoung, Jumin, hey!” You said in a cheerful tone, a blush spreading across your face.
  * “Uh, I see that we interrupted something. We’re sorry.” Jumin looked away.
  * Eventually you and the Chois were on the way to Jumin’s place, with you sitting on Saeran’s lap on the backseat.
  * He just didn’t want to let you go.
  * “Saeyoung… Would you mind dropping us off at your place?”
  * “Ohhhhh… What are you guys up to?” He said in a suggestive tone of voice while wiggling his eyebrows. 
  * “Oh, shut up, idiot.” Saeran kicked his twin’s seat and pressed you closer against him. “I just… need to be alone with her. Please.”
  * Once you two were left alone, the only thing you did was lie in bed, holding each other, and talking only about the future.




End file.
